No One Loves Me & Neither Do I
by mrolympian
Summary: Percy Tells Annabeth That they need to break up, and Annabeth over reacts just a 'lil bit. SongFic. No One Loves Me & Neither Do I by Them Crooked Vultures Percabeth


Hey guys, I'm Back and Brand New. Microsoft Word is my Bitch, so I better tame it. Rollin' out the Songfic now.

Song:  Nobody Loves Loves Me & Neither do I 

By: Them Crooked Vultures

Nobody Loves Me & Neither Do I 

She stormed out of Cabin 3, tears streaming down her face in a rapid manner.

I sat on my bed, thinking about what I had done. I had broken up with her.

Before you just fire away at me with insults, listen. Camp life isn't safe anymore, someone's targeting my loved ones again, and Annabeth 's means to much to me to have her put in danger. I just wish she would of given me the time to explain before she threw that picture of us on the floor Called me few rather hurtful names and left.

_(....Yeah....uh.....ahhhahhhha)_

Take a song from the first time you made me introduce them

She was looking, her mind just oblique  
She called me baby, and was a mean lady with the song on the radio  
So I told her I was rich, then she asked could I use a dirty bitch (of course)

I promised myself I would make things right between us. Or at least come to an understanding. She had every right to hate me.

The next day at Lunch:

I had stayed in my Cabin for the rest of the day yesterday, and for breakfast this morning. My adrenalin was pumping by the time I finished my lunch by scarfing it down in 3 huge bites, and was walking over the Athena Table. Annabeth was there, playing with her food, hat was un-touched. As soon as she saw me, she took a huge bite of food; acting like me dumping her didn't get to her in the least.

I sat down next to her.

"Annabeth, I need to talk to you." I said in a low voice.

"Talk." She said, still chewing her food. Her cabin members were watching us intently.

"Alone?" I said motioning to her cabin mates with my head.

"Whatever."We stood up, and Annabeth her lunch into the fire, tray and all.

We walked to half blood hill in silence.

"What do you want, Percy?" She said with more venom I thought a sweet, Californian Blonde could ever muster.

_Then she said, 'No one loves me... neither do I'  
you get what you give,  
and give goodbye  
'n if I should vanish_

don't get caught off guard  
don't hold it against me  
unless it gets her

"About yesterday, you never gave me the chance to Finish."

"-and I'm not going to. I heard you loud and clear. Were done, finished, through."

She turned to walk down the hill, but I grabbed her had. She stopped.

"Let. Go." She said, without turning around.

"Not until you let me talk." I said, tightening my grip on her arm ever so slightly.

"Fine, you've got three minutes before lunch's over and I have Archery."

"Thank you. As I was saying yesterday, 'we need to break up BECAUSE', It's just not safe for you and I to be together anymore. There's a guy out there targeting my friends and family, and you've gone through to much of MY shit. Mine. Not yours. You don't, no, you SHOULDN'T be having to take on half the burden of my life. And I'm a dick for having you deal with it. And-"

"Would you shut up!?" She interrupted.

I closed my mouth. It was silent for a moment, and then she continued.

"Thank you. First of all, I know. I get it. And Second, I love the shit that WE go through. I think it's sexy." And she pressed her lips against mine.

_(oh...oi...oop...hoop!.............aaawhhha.....yea. ...aaawhhha..that's right...)_

Well if sex is a weapon, then smash, boom, pow,  
how do you like me now?  
You can't always do it right, you can always do what's left

So I told her I was trash, she wait 'til after and said 'I already know...  
I've got a beautiful place to put your face' and she was right,

I kissed back with just as much passion and force. When we broke apart, we were both gasping for air.

"Wow, I haven't done that in so long." Annabeth said, catching her breath.

"We did it a day and a half ago." I said smiling.

"WAY to long." She said. And we laughed together.

"So, are we good?"

"But this guy-"

"Can go screw himself and get out of our lives, and if not, I'm here to help." She said with a smile.

"Soooo, are we together again?" She asked again.

"I think so."

"Good, because your 18th birthday is in 5 days, and I had already planned out the perfect night for us." She said, beaming.

"Athena always has a plan." I said, with a smirk. She pulled herself even closer to me, and whispered in my ear,

"Especially in Bed"

I grinned.


End file.
